


Parisian Vactation

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Tony and Peter holiday in Paris :)





	Parisian Vactation

“This is amazing!” exclaimed Peter around a mouthful of real French croissant. “Literally, this is the best thing I’ve ever eaten!”

Tony regarded the boy’s shining eyes over his cup of coffee; the excitement and intrigue on his face was exhilarating.

“We can get French croissants ordered to the tower, you know.” grinned Tony. “‘Ask, and ye shall receive’, I think the saying is.”

“That’s not the point.” insisted Peter, mumbling slightly around the pastry. “We’re in _Paris_.”

“Indeed we are. How very astute of you, dear.”

“You don’t get it, Tony. We can see the _actual_ _Eiffel Tower_ from our _luxury suite_.”

“Is this a millennial thing?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. “Is it some kind of obscure meme I’m missing out on?”

“Stop it.” Peter giggled, giving his boyfriend a playful kick under the table. “I don’t _do_ this, I’ve never even been out of the US, and now I’m sat on a hotel balcony in Paris looking at the _Eiffel Tower_.”

“Hey, you listen to me.” said Tony, leaning across the table to grab Peter’s hand. “You’re stuck with me now, honey, and you _absolutely_ do this. You’ve given me the opportunity to _literally_ show you the world, and you can be damn well sure I’ll do it in style.”

“I guess this is an inappropriate time to start singing Aladdin?”

“Probably.” Tony smiled. “But I’m prepared to indulge you either way.”

Peter paused, running his thumb gently over Tony’s knuckles.

“I love you.” he said finally. “Tellement.” _So much_.

“Je t'aime aussi.” _I love you too_. “Even if your French accent is awful.”


End file.
